Many types of gowns used in medical procedures by patients, visitors, and medical personnel exist. Both disposable and reusable gowns are utilized. It is important that they can easily be put on and secured by the user. Securing the gown so that it does not fall off is critical. Various means are used such as ties, buttons, hooks and loops, and snaps. All require additional action by the user or another person.